


Never Grow Up

by YuriChan06



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel is a good mom, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Fluff, Fan Characters, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, HuskerDust fanchild, Male Pregnancy, Parenthood, Pre-Hazbin Hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriChan06/pseuds/YuriChan06
Summary: Angel Dust spends some quality time with his daughter
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Never Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> What a great way to celebrate the holidays then with family fluff?
> 
> A oneshot featuring Angel and his fan daughter Dusk (more about her here: https://twitter.com/Yuri_ChanHazbin and https://asktheshymothspiderdemon.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Angel is okay with being referred to as either "mama" or "papa" by his daughters similarly to how he refers to himself as either to Nuggs. Here, Dusk calls Angel "mommy" befitting to her childish nature.

"Lalalalala~ It's mommy time!" Dusk chirped, flapping her small wings, bouncing in front of Angel, who just arrived back at the hotel, "I bet someone's ready for a tickle attack! Rah!" Dusk hopped in the spider's arms, and dug her claws into his skin, making her "mom" laugh.

"Oh stop it ya big cutie." Angel chuckled.

"I love you sooo muchhh!" Dusk exclaimed, arms clasped around Angel, "Now that you're here, let's play!"

Angel ruffled his daughter's hair, "Well, actually Dusky. I have..." Angel winked, "Plans with yer papa. Think we can hold it off till then?" Dusk pouted a bit, slightly disappointed, Angel noticed this and gently patted her ears, "Or we could work together ta surprise daddy?"

Dusk perked up, tail wagging excitedly, "Really?!" 

Angel nodded, "Yep. Wanna do that? Wanna help mommy?"

"Yesyesyesyes!" 

"Shhh..." Angel checked the entirety of the lobby before kneeling to his daughter's height, and held up one finger, "Step one. Get Husky outta his room so I can slip this in~" Angel's lower set of arms unveiled itself from behind his back, revealing a medium sized box wrapped up.

"Oooh what's in it?" Dusk asked, leaning her head forward.

"Hehehe~" Angel giggled under his breath, hiding the box again, "I got all sorts of plans ta drag daddy out. But I can't without yer assistance. Why don't ya whip up somethin' yummy for him? A little snack to prepare him for the main course."

Dusk thought for a moment. She wasn't a good cook in the slightest, whenever she tries preparing food, it ends up burnt, raw or both, and a abundance of black smoke fogging the entire kitchen, and pillars of fire. Even Niffty's cooking lessons didn't work. Dusk shrugged. Maybe trying again won't hurt, "Okay mommy! I'll prepare the best omelette ever!" 

The cat spider hybrid hopped to the kitchen, and not a minute pass when Angel heard several loud clackers and crashes. He brought himself into the kitchen, seeing his young twelve year old on the floor, amidst numerous pots, pans, and a shattered bowl, "If ya don't get a concussion first, baby. Be glad Vags ain't here ta see this mess. Or Husky. Least ya didn't break the bottles in his booze drawer."

Dusk sighed, carefully trying to clean the glass mess, "How do you make daddy so happy?"

"I had the key-" _and the kinks,_ "-to open his stone heart." Angel replied, "He doesn't wanna admit he loves me. Oh, how he resisted me but he couldn't stop bein' round me." The spider stopped to smile and laugh behind his teeth, "I'll leave out the hot details."

"Hmph.." Dusk pouted, "I wanted to know.."

Angel helped Dusk up, and plopped her on a stepping stool, "Let's focused on surprising Husk instead, shall we? First, some eggs."

"On it!" Dusk exclaimed, rushing to the fridge, and taking out a carton of eggs, she took out one egg, and slammed it against the counter, spilling its contents and shells.

"Like this, Dusky." Angel said, taking another egg and cracking it, allowing its yolk and whites to fall into the bowl with no traces of shells.

Dusk watched carefully, before attempting to crack another egg by gently but roughly knocking the egg against the bowl, earning a burst of laughter from Angel.

"Try again, kiddo." He said, picking off the egg shells from the mixture and flicking them off. Angel watched as Dusk tried again and again to properly crack eggs only to fail each time much to his amusement. The more he looks at Dusk, the more he stood in disbelief. He had a daughter with the cat he grew to love, and said daughter was his spinning image. He didn't predict for this to happen but it did, and he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Victoria is napping which is why she isn't in this drabble.


End file.
